


The Macabre Misadventures of Maribella

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Original Work, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creepypasta, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Interspecies Romance, Skeletons, Youkai, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A young seamstress,a free spirit,a timid cheerleader and a optimistic singer who befriends a ghost, a skeleton, a half onyro and a fox yokai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely dark and Gothic au filled with ghosts, skeletons, youkais, seamstresses, singers, cheerleaders, mean girls, and zombies.

Chapter 1: Prologue: A Happy Beginning  
Chapter Text

Now reader before we begin I must tell you that this story is dark. This story is hair rising, spine tingling, but adorably spooky, comforting, and hopeful. If you're not interested in dark frighting things then I recommend you don't read this because it has plenty of those. It is a story about eight individuals: A ghost, a skeleton, a half onyro,a fox yokai, a seamstress, a free spirit, a cheerleader, and an singer.

 

He was eighteen years old, a very handsome young man with messy black-brown hair, warm brown eyes, and cute freckles. It was no surprise that he had turned out so attractive because his father Rodolfo had been a handsome man with a strong body and physique which he inherited from him and his mother Maria had been a beautiful and delicate woman with those same wonderful brown eyes he inherited from her as well. But aside from looks he was brave, powerful, selfless, and good. He attracted many women while they managed to catch his eye only one could catch his heart.

The Flores family moved to a botanica which is haunted by the ghosts of a 1860s mexican boy and his family.

Her name was Ana Flores. A girl also of two who was blessed with an ability to see ghosts.

She had dark brown hair tied with blue bobbles, tan skin, rosy pink cheeks, brown eyes, and a petite body that wore a pink dress, white leggings, and a pair of flats covered her delicate feet.

Reader before I continue further I must go back and introduce you to another character. A skeleton living peacefully in a old house.He was a nineteen year old man who has a temper. He had a top hat, and purple eyes. His name was Real Magic Skeleton.

Reader once again I must go back before I go further to introduce the third important character in our story. He was a seventeen year old man, slender, not very manly but he was smart, nervous, uptight, and a neat freak.Other people afraid of him for being half onyro.

Growing up people often spread rumors saying that his father was a human,but his mother was La Llorona.

His name was Dave.

Reader i must introduce the fourth character. He was a seventeen year old man and he come from a fox yokai family. His name was Zorro.


	2. The Ghost and The Seamstress

Maribella Rodriguez was a very beautiful girl with mid length black brown hair, pure tan skin, rosy pink cheeks, and angelic blue eyes. She was a seamstress, a sixteen year old seamstress living in a mansion.It was the only home she had ever known since she lost her family. Though she made herself a dress after a mean girl took her dress. For one thing her clothing was not exactly the usual uniform. She wore a black dress with a white shirt,white stockings, and black flat shoes. Not typical seamstress wear but her behavior was what really differed.

Not typical seamstress wear but her behavior was what really differed

She was creepy, eccentric, weird, surreal, imaginative, and a little adorably spooky oh and she have a sewing needle.

In the evening she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. It was unusually quiet that night and calm too. She couldn't remember the last time there was a night like this. It reminded her of the days she would sit outside with her parents and gaze at the stars. But her moment of serenity was quickly interrupted when she heard a loud crash in the alleyway. Following the noise she saw a couple of figures moving around in the dark.

"Hey who's back there?" She called.

"Whoa! High jumpers. Hey! You guys! What are you doing out here at night?!" She called. But no one answered. "How rude. Well looks like I'm gonna have to leave because there's no way i could possibly climb up that- Oh hey look stairs."

She climbed up the stairway which unfortunately was very long and steep not to mention she found it very exhausting.

"Man!" She panted. "They really need to install an elevator on these old buildings."

When she reached the rooftop she found strange markings and footprints all over the concrete.

"What are these?" She wondered. Then she heard something run by her really fast. "Who's there?"

"Get off me!" An angry voice cried scaring her. She jumped back frightened and watched as the figure came out of the shadows. It was a ghost wearing tattered clothes.He walked closer to her, she backed away further and further until she accidentally fell off the edge.

She fell toward the street screaming.

"Curse you!" The angry voice said. Suddenly the strange being dove off the building and raced after her. Once he got close to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He then spread his wings, slid one his his arms under legs and used the other to support her back, carrying her bridal style he flew back to the top of the roof and put her down. Maribella was in shock, she couldn't believe what just happened. Was she dreaming? Or had she finally gone insane?

"What an idiot, don't you know you could've been killed." The being scolded.

Maribella couldn't speak and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Wha- What are you?" She stuttered.

"Hey who's the girl?" Another voice asked she turned around and saw another man who had saved her jumped down. A skeleton with Victorian style clothes and a top hat.

"Where did she come from?" A third voice said. A third man jumped up on to the roof. This one was shorter and thinner than the others but he looked strong. He had black hair, pale skin and black eyes. "Is she human?"

"Probably, hi what's your name?" The second one said.

She saws a fox yokai.

Maribella couldn't breath, everything was spinning , she saw stars, then she fainted.

"Oh I think that went well." The third one said sarcastically. "Nice going calaca brain."

"Hey I was just trying to be friendly."

"We're not supposed to be friendly with humans ARMS you idiot." The first one scolded. "David check and see if she's still alive."

"Okay." The third one said kneeling over her. and putting his ear to her chest. "I've got a pulse so we didn't scare her to death."

"Great so what are we going to do with her?" The first said.

Manny took Maribella to the cemetery.

ARMS was the offspring of a skeleton woman and a human man.

Dave was the son of La Llorona who fell in love with a human man.

"Hey buddy what are you doing stalking me?!" Maribella cried out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" Manny shouted startled. "Wha..Where did you come from?"

"While you were talking to yourself I happened to overhear you and I was quite disturbed when I heard you say that you've been following me all day."

"I haven't been following you."

"You just admitted you did. So why are you following me like a creepy stalker?"

"None of your business!"

"None of my business? Did you really just say that- Wait a minute you look familiar?"


	3. Unlikely Pairs

When Maribella meets Frida Suarez, she has mid length blue hair,tan skin and bright blue eyes.She wore a red dress over her white shirt, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

After that she, Frida and Manny decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Meanwhile Sammy a.k.a Samey, an attractive fifteen year old girl with light blonde hair, light skin, a slender body, and teal eyes. She was a cheerleader and much like Maribella her personality didn't really fit her position.

She grew up in a home constantly being abused by her older sister Amy leading her to be a very shy, have very little self esteem, and was very frightened of skeletons and other creatures like that. Samey discovered her gift at an early age and when she told her sister that she wanted to do the skeleton dance for the cheer leading team naturally she disapproved so she ran away from home.

"You really are half human aren't you. Were you born half skeleton or cursed by a guitar."

"Born. My mother was a skeleton but my father was human."

"I never thought a skeleton woman would bear a half human child."

"My mother wasn't like all skeletons, she never liked to scare humans either."

"Why?"

"Because she loved a human."

"So I'm Sammy." She introduced. "What's your name?"

"Real Magic Skeleton." He said.


	4. The Onyro and The Singer

Dave's memory of that name quickly returned when they arrived at a familiar mansion, where a familiar black haired girl with black eyes, wearing a glittery pink dress,a pink hair bow, and matching shoes was waiting for them. 

"Oh no!" Dave groaned. "Her." 

"Well i won't do that if i were you!" She sanged. 

"Hey we may not look the part but we are experts on this." Maribela stated proudly. 

"You're a seamstress right?"

"Yeah."

Sammy, Maribella, Frida and Ella were singing a song to cheer themselves up.


	5. The Witch

But someone was watching them, someone with red eyes full of envy and hatred. Zoe Aves, the young witch who Manny had spurned a hundred years ago and out of anger and jealousy she killed his fiance. Being a witch she could live for a very long time and still look young. When she heard that Manny had become a ghost she tried to seduce him but as you probably already know he rejected her and she believed it was because of the seamstress and free spirit he was supposed to protect. Just looking at her made her feel a hot, seething, burning rage that refused to cease as long as Frida was still alive. 

"If that homely little free spirit thinks she can get in my way. She has another thing coming." Zoe snapped her fingers and three toads appeared in her hands. She brought each of the toads close to her lips and whispered a chant to them. "When you touch that girl make her an old and ugly hag."

When Frida walked by, Zoe let out silent cackle and threw the toads on to her. But as soon as they touched her the nasty toads turned into three lovely roses.

"Roses? Where did they come from?" Frida asked looking around.

"I don't know but they sure are pretty." Sammy said.

"Do you want them?"

"Sure but don't you want them?"

"Flowers aren't really my thing."

"That's too bad because red roses would look good in that blue hair of yours."

"Thanks but beauty isn't really me."

Zoe snarled and cursed under her breath, enraged that her plan had failed. She then summoned two of her pet crows. She stroked their black feathers and kissed each of them. "Fly my pets, fly. Fly down to that girl, scratch out her eyes, and tear off her hair."

The crows did as their mistress ordered and swooped down onto Frida, Maribella, Sammy and Ella but once their talons made contact with Frida's body the mean black crows changed into two gentle white doves. One perched himself on to her shoulder while the other landed on her finger.

"Oh hello." She greeted. "Where did you two come from?"

"They're so cute." Sammy said stroking one of them. "Strange though there aren't many doves."

"These two must've been made a wrong turn during migration."

"You two hungry?" Ella asked. She pulled some bread from her bag and crushed them into crumbs which she fed to the doves.

"My darlings!" Zoe screeched in an angry whisper. "That wretched girl has turned them into stupid doves! Just what kind of power does she have?! Well you know the saying, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."


End file.
